L'os de Narguole
by Rosaleis
Summary: OS . Cadeau pour Margaux . Ronald Weasley avait toujours été quelqu'un de très nerveux. Tout le monde savait cela, même Luna, qui dans un moment de grande générosité décida de l'aider. Si elle avait su pourtant, elle se serait abstenue.


Genre : Romance - Angst

Rating : K

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les lieux et personnages lui appartiennent.

Résumé : OS . Cadeau pour Margaux . Ronald Weasley avait toujours été quelqu'un de très nerveux. Tout le monde savait cela, même Luna, qui dans un moment de grande générosité décida de l'aider. Si elle avait su pourtant, elle se serait abstenue.

Note de l'auteur : Petit OS sans grande prétention. On va plutôt dire que je me suis amusée à pondre un truc qui était censé être drôle. Dans ma tête en tout cas, ça l'était. Maintenant, j'en suis moins sûre. ! Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire sur ces personnages, c'est peut-être pour ça. Enfin, le thème du porte-bonheur vient de pompom_power et de nombreuses idées sont de ma chère Margaux. Voilà pourquoi cet OS est pour toi (L) Un autre cadeau de Noël un peu en retard si tu veux. Bonne lecture :)  


* * *

**L'os de Narguole**

One Shot

* * *

Ronald Weasley avait toujours été quelqu'un de très nerveux. N'importe qui l'ayant vu avant un match de Quidditch ou un examen particulièrement difficile l'aurait compris tout de suite. Plus pâle qu'un linge et muet comme une tombe, il était alors tellement sur les nerfs qu'un rien pouvait le faire craquer. Cela lui portait souvent préjudice, car loin d'être idiot, le stress lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

Luna avait remarqué cet état de fait depuis longtemps maintenant, peut-être même avant qu'ils ne se considèrent tous les deux comme amis. En fait, la nervosité de Ron devait probablement être connue de tous les élèves de Poudlard, vu que même les Serpentards s'en étaient joué il y a un an en inventant cette horrible chanson. Souvenir douloureux pour tous les Gryffondors, il en va de soi. Et vu que la plupart de ses amis étaient à Gryffondor, Luna avait décidé que ce match serait un souvenir douloureux pour elle aussi.

Ceci expliquant cela, voilà pourquoi un petit groupe de Gryffondors en plus de Luna étaient rassemblés autour du tristement connu rouquin, qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, aucun match de prévu à l'horizon. L'honneur des Rouge et Or étaient donc sauf… Pour l'instant. Non, ce qui affolait Ron et perturbait en même temps le déjeuner de tous ses condisciples, c'était son très prochain passage de son permis de transplanage. Il fallait dire que le pauvre n'avait jamais réussi aucun des tests soumis aux élèves de sixième année sans terminer désartibuler. Il craignait donc, et avec raison, de rater son permis mais surtout de se ridiculiser devant les autres élèves présents. Autant dire qu'en plus, sans Harry pour le soutenir moralement dans cette épreuve, Ron regrettait plus que jamais de ne pas être né fin d'année. En résumé, la situation était plus que critique et tout le monde essayait de l'encourager à sa façon.

« Arrête de stresser ainsi, Ron. »

« C'est vrai, t'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Je suis sûr que tu vas réussir ton permis haut la main. »

« Franchement, de quoi tu te plains, tu rates un double cours de Potions avec les Serpentards ! »

« Et puis, dis toi que si tu le rates, tu le repasseras en août avec moi ! »

Les paroles pourtant au combien réconfortantes de ses amis ne semblaient n'avoir aucun effet sur lui, au plus grand désespoir de ses derniers. Il fallait dire que l'assiette intacte posée devant le rouquin les inquiétaient encore plus que le fait qu'il ne parlait pas. Il n'avait strictement rien mangé de son déjeuner, ce qui était en soi quelque chose que les autres n'avaient jamais cru possible. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Luna en était sûre maintenant et décida de faire quelque chose. Le pauvre, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser comme ça. Trouvant rapidement une solution, elle tendit la main et lui toucha le bras pour avoir son attention :

« Ronald. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, si tu veux. Ça pourrait t'aider. »

Silence. Sept paires d'yeux se tournèrent avec appréhension vers Luna qui apparemment ne rigolait pas comme ils l'avaient d'abord pensé et avait visiblement _réellement_ quelque chose pour Ron.

« … Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Faisant fi de son ton suspicieux, elle porta la main à ses cheveux et en retira un petit os de la taille d'une phalange, au plus grand étonnement de tous.

« C'est un os de Narguole. Habituellement, ces créatures sont très mauvaises mais avoir un de leurs os porte chance à celui qui le détient. Tiens, garde-le, je suis sûre qu'il t'aidera. »

Ron échangea un regard septique avec les autres avant d'hausser les épaules et d'accepter le fragment de Narguole.

« Euh… Merci, Luna. »

La jeune Serdaigle lui renvoya un grand sourire.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Avec ce porte-bonheur, tu ne peux que réussir. »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Luna rejoignit ses amis au dîner et remarqua rapidement la mine lugubre de Ron. Aïe. C'était mauvais signe. Mais loin de tirer des conclusions hâtives comme la plupart des gens, Luna se dit qu'il y avait peut-être une autre explication à sa sombre expression et garda espoir… Un très court instant.

« Vous savez que Orla Quirke s'est évanouie pendant son cours avec Hagrid ? » demanda-elle avec légèreté en s'installant aux côtés d'Hermione. « Il paraît qu'elle n'a pas supporté la vue du sang des veracrasses, mais moi je crois plutôt que c'est à cause des Redoncules. Leurs pollens a un effet très néfaste sur les humains. »

Les Gryffondors poussèrent tous un long soupir, ne semblant pas le moins du monde surpris mais plutôt étrangement blasés. Luna en fut étonnée. Se pourrait-il qu'ils soient déjà au courant pour Orla ? Ca venait de se passer pourtant. Les nouvelles allaient vraiment vite dans cette école.

« Excuse nous Luna, » dit Harry avec un sourire contrit, « mais ce qui est arrivé à Quirke ne nous intéresse pas du tout. Surtout en ce moment. D'ailleurs, personnellement, je ne sais même pas qui sait. »

« Oh… C'est une Serdaigle de troisième année. Mais bon, passons. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ron gémit en entendant sa question et avec désespoir laissa tomber sa tête sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Les autres lui lancèrent un regard rempli de sympathie et Neville lui tapota même le bras dans un geste réconfortant en murmurant un « Ça va aller vieux » avant que Hermione ne tourne son visage vers elle.

« Le passage de son permis ne s'est pas très bien passé. »

« Oh, tu l'as raté ? » s'enquit Luna avec autant de gentillesse que possible.

Comme Ronald secouait la tête sans pour autant la lever, elle porta une main à sa bouche pour retenir un cri, stupéfaite.

« Quoi, tu as réussi ? »

« Pire, » grommela-t-il.

Ne comprenant pas, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione, espérant un peu d'aide.

« Ron a réussi à transplaner sans se désartibuler. Mais il avait oublié qu'il avait ton porte bonheur dans la poche et il a laissé l'os derrière lui. Les examinateurs l'ont bien sûr remarqué et ont cru que l'os était un de ceux de Ron. Il a beau eu leur expliquer que ce n'était pas le cas, ils n'ont pas voulu le croire en prétextant… En prétextant que les Narguoles n'existaient pas. Du coup, ils ont refusé de lui donner son permis. »

« Ouais, donc avec ton histoire de porte-bonheur, merci bien mais à moi, ça ne m'a apporté que de la poisse ! »

« Oh Ron je suis tellement désolée ! » s'excusa précipitamment la jeune fille, sincère. « J'aurai du te prévenir que même si l'os de Narguole a la particularité de porter chance, il peut aussi porter malchance à ceux qui n'y croient pas. Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Tout le monde sait ça, pourtant. »

« … »

« Enfin, ce n'est pas si grave, dis toi que tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. »

« … »

« Au fait, je peux récupérer mon os maintenant ? Je ne préfère pas passer un examen sans. »

Ron se leva brusquement du banc, surprenant tout le monde à cause de sa précédente immobilité et partit à grands pas de la Grande Salle, lançant au passage un regard rempli de rage à Luna.

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »


End file.
